Magic Dance
by Silverfear
Summary: -I shouldn't be allowed to write fan fiction.- Kendall and her sister, Catherine, along with her nephew, Jackson (Jack) moved from Britain to America. Kendall, a young witch who was recently been given an apprentice. Trouble awaits when she meets fellow magical beings. Nergal Jr. love story.
1. Coffee

_Kendall slumped against the_ couch that she had finished setting up. She was tired from the magic drainage she had. She had been using it since the early mornings, her older sister was upstairs and sleeping with her nephew. Her long dark hair was in her face, before she brushed it back. Her bright blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. She heard her sister come down the stairs. Unlike Kendall, her sister had blond hair and more curves. Kendall on the other hand had small curves and had black hair with freckles. However, both girls were tall, had the same blue eyes. "How's Jack Frost?" Kendall asked about her nephew.

"Just fine," answered Catherine, yawning. Jackson Frost was the child's full name. It wasn't intentional but they stuck with it. Catherine pushed Kendall's feet off the couch. Kendall grunted. Catherine rolled her eyes, Kendall sat up straight. "You seem tired." Catherine told Kendall. "Magic drainage. Using that much magic in such a long time and drain a person, especially if they're already tired." Kendall told her sister.

Catherine sucked her teeth, "Magic is complicated." "You just don't understand it," Kendall shrugged. A cry came from upstairs while a knock on the door sounded, Catherine sighed and stood, "Can you get the door. I'll go take care of Jack." Kendall watched her sister walk back up the stairs and stood up. She stretched with a groan. "I'm coming!" she told the person who was knocking on the door.

She opened the door, "Hello!" a chirpy man said. Kendall stared at him for a minute before replying. "Hello," she answered, flashing a toothy smile. He was tall and black with almost glowing green eyes. "Oh, it's a neighbor." Catherine's voice came from behind them. She balanced jack on her hip, who's head laid on her shoulder. "My name is Catherine, my sister is Kendall and this little rascal here is Jack," Catherine gestured too Jack. "I'm Nergal, your neighbor, err, on the right side!" Kendall could tell that he was slightly nervous.

"My wife wanted too know if you would like to come over for coffee or tea," he told them. Kendall's eyebrows perked up, she was a bit of a coffee addict. Seeing her sisters liked, Catherine agreed. Nergal smiled, "Great! I can lead you away." Kendall chuckled at his enthusiasm. Catherine glared quickly at her sister before stepping outside. Kendall followed, closing the door behind her, hearing the auto-lock click.

She walked behind her sister and Nergal, who were chatting away. She could obviously tell that Jack was bored by their talking, Kendall understood how he felt. From what she heard, they were talking about something really boring. It wasn't a long walk, after all, they were next door. So in a couple of minutes, Kendall found herself standing in nergal's and his family's kitchen. She met his wife, her name was Sis and her voice sounded like she was having a stroke.

Despite that fact, they seemed relatively nice. She learned a few things about them. Learning how they went on their first date. Catherine got along well with Nergal and Sis, Sis giving tips to Cat about taking care of children. Both of them sharing things. "Oh, I have a son about Kendall's age!" the sound of her name from Nergal's mouth made her look way he said the word 'son' allowed Kendall to believe that he was quite proud of him. She rose a dark eyebrow, "Really?" she questioned. "Yes, his name is Nergal Junior." Sis said, Kendall cringed a bit. "Named after his proud father!" Nergal yelled. Sis sighed, Kendall laughed lightly. Cat laughed also, Jack just automatically laughed.

The doorknob of the door jumbled a bit before the door open. A young male walked in, then stopped. He looked confused, "Oh! Junior, we were just speaking of you! And you show up, like magic!" Nergal lunged at his son, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Kendall twiddled awkwardly in her seat at th word "magic". "These are our new neighbors. Catherine, her son Jackson and her sister, Kendall!" Nergal gestured to each of them. His son didn't seem that amused. A obnoxious beep came from Kendall's wristwatch, causing her head too perk up. She put her cup down, "I have to go." She stood up, "So soon?" Sis asked. "Yeah, nice meeting you." She shook both Sis's and Nergal's hands.

"Good luck Kendall," Cat told her sister. Kendall nodded before heading towards the door. She turned to say something too Nergal Junior, most likely a good-bye as well. But her watch went off. She quickly waved goodbye, and left. She sprinted towards her house, getting a few items. She then left, having to meet her new apprentice soon.

"What was that about?" Nergal Jr. asked Cat. "Oh, she has too meet someone," she shrugged. "A boyfriend? So soon?" Sis joined in. Catherine laughed, "No, no. Just someone important. It's hard to explain who and why." She chuckled a bit, watching Jack play with Nergal. Nergal Junior had slipped out of the room.

This spiked Sis interest. "Really? Can you try?" "I think Kendall should explain, it is her business." Catherine was never comfortable with the fact Kendall was a Witch or Sorceress as she preferred. In fact, she never liked the thought of her practicing her skills. She didn't approve of the idea of her training someone else either. Sis shrugged it off, seeing how Cat seemed uncomfortable on the subject. However, there was something strange about the young female. And she will attempt too find out.


	2. Don't Slam the Door

_A very loud boom_ sounded from Frost/Brown household (Kendall and Catherine had different fathers, thus they have different last names) the sound had came from the basement.

"Hazel. . . What. Did. You. Do!" Kendall screeched, she ran to where her apprentice was standing. Hazel looked up at her with a guilty look on her face, the guilt was also present in her eyes. "I don't know! The potion went wrong!" the girl had ash on her face, her hair was messy and there were some random colours in it.

The items around her also had some ash on them, some of the objects having a reaction to the magic that they have been hit with. Kendall sighed, "Did you follow the potion too how it was written?" she asked.

Hazel was silent, ". . .I think so."

A low annoyed groan sounded from Kendall, something that happened often now, as Hazel, despite having the potential, wasn't really good at magic.

Hazel was only just turning 10, a young sprouter for magic (most didn't start showing till 12 or 13.) The girl was small with brown hair that was short, a round face and freckle spotted cheeks. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black and she had a gap between her two front teeth.

"Hazel, you're suppose to follow it by the book, you can only add or items in there when you have enough experience," she scolded. Hazel puffed her cheeks out, "Says you. Remeber that time you turned our skin green."

"It was an accident."

"Like this, Miss. Follow-it-by-the-book."

"Earth magic isn't my strongest."

Hazel rolled her eyes.

From upstairs, a sound of loud knocking sounded from the front door. "I'll get that, stay here and try to clean this mess up." "Fiiinnnee." Kendall gave Hazel a look as she started up the stairs, it was a warning look that clearly read 'Start cleaning.' Hazel did as the look said.

When she opened the front door, she didn't really expect too see her neighbors son there. What was his name again? Nergal Jr. right? "Is everything okay? I heard a noise," he attempted to peer in, Kendall blocked his view. "Yeah everythings fine, nothing to worry about," she told him, trying to get him away.

Another noises sounded from the basement. "What was that?" he seemed a bit worried. "Like I said, it's nothing," her accent seemed to thicken when she spoke. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Kendall! Kendall! I think I broke it!" Hazel yelled, running up too her, most of the ash on her face was gone.

Nergal Jr. stared at the girl next to Kendall, whose eyes widened. "What did you break?" "Hey, who are you?" "Hazel, what did you break?" Kendall's voice became urgent. "Oh, just a bottle, it was empty," Hazel's gaze moved too Kendall too Jr. Kendall let out a low annoyed groan again, sounding annoyed.

"What is going on?" Nergal Jr. crossed his arms over his chest. "Like I said, it's nothing. Bye, thanks for your concern." Kendall then proceeded to slam the door on his face before he can say anything else.

Hazel put her hands on her hips, "That was rude." "Yeah well he doesn't need too know anything," Kendall told her, walking back to the basement. "I think he's safe!" the young girl rushed to her mentor's side. "What makes you say that?" she looked down at her. "It's obvious he's supernatural, so it's not a big deal," Hazel told her.

Kendall was muttering a minor incarnation, her hands moving swiftly and sharply as she used magic to clean up the mess.

"So, why can't we trust him or his family with it? They are your neighbors after all."

Sighing, Kendall turned around to face her apprentice. "Because not everyone who is in touch with magic or is supernatural or whatever can hold a secret or be trusted to not use it to their advantage." Hazel had scuttled up a shelf, her legs dangling off the edge.

"Oh. . ."

Patting the girls head, she gave her a small smile. "Don't feel bad, you didn't really know. I mean, you should know things like that," she told her, Kendall's head moved slightly with the last sentence, as if she was turning too look at something, but stopped.

"Now get down from there before you hurt yourself."

Hazel let out an annoyed groan, jumping down. "I wasn't going to get hurt," she protested. "You say that now, but if you stayed up there you would've been saying different."

Hazel remained silent. "Kendall!" a loud voice sounded from upstairs. "Sounds like you're in trouble," Hazel giggled. "Shut up," Kendall muttered, walking up the stairs. "Yes Cat?" she asked her sister as Hazel went over too Jack.

Cat was giving her the mom look. "You can't slam the door on our neighbors face," she began. As if sensing that there would be a fight, Hazle gathered Jack in her arms and wandered too the backdoor to the yard. Cat gave her a wave too let her know it was okay. "He was prying into our business," Kendall replied coldly. "Your business, not mine. Don't say that stupid magic stuff is my business," Cat replied.

"I don't understand why you have a problem with it!"

"It's not normal and definitely not a reason to slam the door on someones face!"

"So I'm not normal!? And it sure the hell is, we don't know those people!"

"I didn't say that!"

Kendall glared at her sister, keeping her mouth shut. Neither of them were right, and both of them knew that. However, they wouldn't admit it as it would hurt their pride. "Look, the least you can do is apologise to him," Cat sighed. Kendall let out a grumble, "Oh don't act like a child and hold your pride." "Fine, I will."

There was an obvious tension between the two. "I'm going to take Hazel home," Kendall said, turning around too go get her. "Can you bring in Jack?" "Yes." "And when you leave try too apologise." "Yes mum," Kendall said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't drive," Hazel told Kendall, holding her by the hand. "And why not?" "You're angry, and when you're angry your magic spikes all over the place, who knows what could happen."

She let out a strange groan that sounded like a sigh at the same time as being a groan. "I guess you're right, I can call your mum or dad I guess too pick you up," she reached for her phone in her back pocket. "No, let's walk," Hazel stopped her. "You sure?" The girl nodded in response.

"Alright then," Kendall gripped her hand a bit tighter. "So are you going to apologise?" Hazel asked. The British woman shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe." Hazel was skipping along side her, "You should. It was mean." _Great, I'm getting advice from a ten year old,_ Kendall thought too herself.

"I will, I will. Eventually, just not right now, I don't want to do it."

"Says the person who scolds me for procrastinating."

"Don't sass me."

Hazel giggled a bit. "You sound like my teacher," she told her. "I am your teacher, just for a different form of education." Hazel let go of her hand, skipping ahead of her. "You're so aggravating." "You love me."

"Whoever said that?" Kendall joked.


	3. Devil Horn Hair

_"You need to get out_ more, Kenny," Catherine sighed, turning to her younger sister. Kendall rose an eyebrow, looking up from the papers she was grading. "I mean, it doesn't rain here as often it did in Manchester! You need to get out love," the blonde frowned at her. Kendall grunted, "I don't know anyone here, and you should be happy to." She practically grinned at the horrified expression on Catherine's face.

"Don't remind me of the terror you were."

Kendall grinned, "Was I that bad?" She knew she was horrible, she still kind of was, even at 19. "Kenny you set up fireworks around the dorm circle, at 2 A.M. And in front of one of your teachers house. And that wasn't even your full senior prank," Catherine frowned at her sister, then at the papers, and continued folding laundry.

"That was fun," she smiled fondly at the memory.

"The actual prank was hilarious! Man, I wish you could've been there!" Catherine scoffed, turning up the baby monitor on the side table, "No thanks. I was too busy, you know, getting married."

Kendall remembered her sisters wedding, well, some of it. Despite being underaged in England (she was 16, the age of drinking was 18) she had still gotten drunk from the wine. She remembered her sister walking down the aisle, her brother-in-law smiling at her happily, almost crying at the sight of his newly wedded wife.

She would be lying if she said she didn't cry a bit. But the party was the main thing she didn't remember. However, she definitely remembered the hang-over the next day. "Yeah, I remember. I got pissed," Kendall went back to grading papers.

"So, are you going to get out or not?"

"I'll think about it."

"Keennnnnyyy, you can't be inside all the time."

Her only response was to laugh, "Yes I can." "Why are you so difficult?" Kendall shrugged. Catherine stood up, "That's it, I'm kicking you out of the house." Looking up at her sister, she rose an eyebrow, "I have papers to grade." Catherine pointed her finger towards the door, "Out." Sighing, she got up, knowing she will not win.

Stretching, she began walking towards the door, slipping on her shoes. "You can at least put your things away first," Catherine scowled at her. Kendall rolled her eyes, "Yes mum." Pointing a finger, she twirled it and a blue hue rose around the papers she was grading, making them disappear with a poof.

Grabbing her pair of keys, she stuffed them in her pocket. "Bye then." Kendall exited the house before allowing her sister to reply. The sun blinded her, and she moved her hand over eyes to keep the sun out.

A little whine came out when the sun hit her skin, warming it, she wanted to stay inside the cool air conditioned house. Even though fall was coming soon, it was hot. Not that she didn't really mind, England was always depressing.

Kendall had nowhere to go. She hadn't taken the time to really explore places in her new town, she'd only been at the park and a small cafe. She guessed she could hide there.

Her eyes scanned boredly around the small cafe, currently she stood at the counter buying a chocolate croissant. Kendall couldn't help but think how strange the town was. The people were weird and erratic. Endsville was filled with monsters, demons, ghost, spiders and just downright havoc.

Why Catherine would move here, no idea. She guessed it was because of a broken heart, Catherine never made such weird decisions unless she was in mourning.

When Kendall went to get a seat, she spot a woman reading a book, a familiar book. Her favourite in fact, "What are you looking at?" The woman looked up at her, she had blond hair that looked like devil horns, a black headband, black eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and a black long skirt. And strangely, she had no nose.

"You're book."

"What about it?" her voice sounded bored and she looked annoyed with Kendall. "It's my favourite," she replied. The girl stood straighter, looking at her completely now, "Mines too. The best part is the murder scenes." Kendall smiled, and invited herself to sit in front of the girl, who looked annoyed at her action but didn't address it.

"I like Carl's breakdown. Someone really needs to help him," she sighed. The woman nodded, the frown still on her face, "Shame how everyone thinks that the one who adopts animals is the murderer and not the man who makes cracks about his meat during dinner."

"You know he's coming with a new book out," Kendall told the woman. "So I heard, it's about a carnival, right?" the woman asked. "Yeah, it's about these people who get trapped in a carnival, I don't know how it'll work out," Kendall shrugged.

"Well, knowing the author I'm sure it'll be okay," the woman replied, marking her place in the book.

The two chatted about the authors books, and the discussion eventually went to the town and how long the woman (whose name she had learned to be was Mandy) lived there.

"I would say it's weird that you know Nergal and his family and then you met me but I've experienced weirder," Mandy said to Kendall when she told her who she lived next to. "You know them?" she asked, Mandy sighed, almost as if it was a dumb question.

"My boyfriend is they're niece. Plus Nergal Junior and I dated once when we were much, much younger," she answered almost boredly.

"You dated your boyfriends cousin?"

"It was more of an accident really, he gave me a card from someone else and I accepted the invitation on the card. But it was mainly to pity him against Billy's friend, Irwin, who had an unhealthy obsession with me," she explained. "That's rather... I'm not sure to say mean or clever," Kendall furrowed her eyebrows.

Mandy shrugged, "It was easy, Junior is a pushover and Irwin had an undying love for me, it was easy to get them to fight over me."

Kendall decided to go with mean.

The due talked a bit more, Mandy about her relationships or people in the town, and about the town itself (she was rude about it) and Kendall the same. "Billy sounds stupid," Kendall replied to Mandy's telling her of her boyfriend. "He's a major moron," Mandy agreed.

Eventually they got to the topic of goals, Kendall shared hers with Mandy, leaving out any parts of magic. She thought Mandy wouldn't be afraid of it, but she rather not tell that to someone she had just met.

"A teacher? You don't seem the type to be a teacher," Mandy commented. "I would never be a teacher, children are horrible."

"Trust me, I'm not. But it's for a different form of education then what you probably received."

"You make it sound dirty." Kendall laughed slightly at that.


End file.
